Trickery and Treachery
by Mugs
Summary: Jack is cheeting on his wife Karen, with Cliff. YAOI (CliffxJack) Implied (KarenxJack, AnnxCliff)LEMON!


Trickery and Treachery  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Does it FN look like I own Natsume?! No. No it doesn't because for one thing the mayor of the damn city wouldn't look like a fucking Midget with a squash for a nose if I owned Natsume. And Rick's eyes would have been poked out by his damn chickens. Thank you for your time =D  
  
Another Note: The lemon ... is my first and I decided to try something new by using other people's lemons to create a new one that is a combination of Lemons so I do NOT technically own the LEMON... alright... runs away in shame  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mugs: Warning! Danger People! Danger this Fic sucks Danger!  
  
Ron: It does... I read it blows my load.  
  
Mugs: :S Non-needed information Ron...  
  
Ron: shrugs  
  
Mugs: Okay then on with my supreme gay Fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: This Fic is complete crap so don't bother telling me that in your reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The story.... 8D Part one of ?  
  
Jack P.O.V ^~V  
  
I laid here on my bed waiting for what seems like hours.  
  
But it couldn't have been that long. Right? We promised to meet each other every Friday at 10pm.  
  
Those were the nights Karen worked late at the Bar. The Basic Drill. Karen leaves at 9pm, while I "pretend" to crawl into bed early at 8:30pm.  
  
She never suspects anything. Karen just thinks I'm tired from the week's worth of farming.  
  
Anyways... after she leaves at 9pm I unlock the door for him so he doesn't have to use the window like he did in the first months of doing this.  
  
We've been doing this for about a year now. This sneaking around bullshit we pull. No one in this damn "hick" town suspects a thing. Well except for Stu and Kent. They discovered us one night in the mountains 6 months ago.  
  
I'm guessing the two kids were sent up too the mountains too pick up some herbs for that nut job of a potion shop dealer.  
  
We must've given the two kids quite a scare. It's not every day you see two men. Two very naked men (AN: ^~V) one on the others backside , riding him like a pony in the hot springs.   
  
Hehe the looks on their faces were priceless. Though ... looking back on it I can quite vividly remember not finding at humorous as I do now.   
  
They promised that they wouldn't tell anyone ESPECIALLY *not* Karen and Ann.  
  
Jesus Christ that's all we need is OUR *wives* to find out about our little "get together." I just shutter at the thought of what Karen's father would do too me. Oh hell forget what Karen's father would do to me! What about what Ann would do too me! Like I mean sleeping with her husband! Heck I've seen the black eyes Cliff gets from the littlest arguments with her. That would only be a microscopic chunk of what I'd be in for...  
  
A soft *tap tap* on the front door. Which alerts me from my thoughts , and brings my attention towards the door. I lay there for about a minute till I hear the tapping start up again.   
  
Slowly I level myself off the and head towards the door.  
  
With lecherous grin I open the door. Too my relief it's Cliff. I open the door wider for him too enter the small house.   
  
As he passes me he slaps my ass playfully. The little playful slap just so happens too shoot straight too my groin, making me reasonably hard.   
  
I let out a low groan as I close the front door and lock it. When I turned around I met his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I could just stand here and slowly waste away looking into those striking orbs of lust and love.  
  
He grins seductively at me and says as he begins to untie his ponytail. "I missed you last week," Cliff gathers me into his arms and leisurely begins too kiss my neck while sometimes flicking his tongue out for a taste. "Where," Lick "Were," Lick "You?" Lick.  
  
"Karen and. Nnngh... I had too go too her parents for... nngh...dinner last Friday for her dad's ... nngh... Birthday."   
  
Oh god I just love the way he kisses me and touches me in all the right places. It just drives me wild!  
  
"Sooo." He says teasingly. "Was it worth it?" He whispers the last bit into my ear.   
  
I shake my head and gasp as his tongue flicks out passed his lips and dives into my ear.  
  
"Mmm...didn't think so..." He sneaks his hands up my shirt making little patterns up torso with his fingertips.  
  
I'm just guessing here but I think our usual kinky sex is going to be pretty average non-kinky sex. For a punishment for missing last weeks "get together" at the hot springs. Damn you Gots (AN:I think that's Karen's Dad's name I forget) damn you too hell! But that's just a guess here.   
  
Oh come on! Did you REALLY think I was the one in charge? Come on if Cliff starts on top he gonna damn well stay on top. (AN: I don't understand this paragraph ... but oh well...)  
  
I was brought out of thought as Cliff's hands were sliding down my neck, and sliding under the gray tank top I had been wearing to bed.  
  
Wait. My neck?! Aww... shit I got to stop fazing out like that.   
  
Anyways. Talented , familiar fingers brushed over the muscle on my chest, and I shuddered in appreciation as Cliff found one already erect nipple and played with it a bit. Lifting one arm over my shoulder and brushed against Cliff's long soft dirty blonde locks; dropping lower my fingers found one delicate earlobe and caught it. Right against my ear, Cliff moaned in response, and his arms tightened around me.  
  
My eyes are closed now and I feel myself being turned slightly , and pushed forward, and let Cliff lead me a few steps further into the bedroom. We stopped and paused for a minute, and I turned my head slightly back over my shoulder, moving my fingers down to the sensitive spot beneath Cliff's ear, and felt his breathing increase. Cliff's hands pulled out from my neckline, and reappeared at the waistband of my boxers.  
  
His hands dived into my boxers. Cliff wastes no time he takes my already hard member into his hands and begins to pump my cock in his hands (AN: snickers)  
  
Up and down his hands went. (AN: LMAO) And soon enough I came in his hand. I watched as his hands left my now limp organ and brought his fingers to my mouth. Getting the Idea I began to slowly suck my essence off is fingers.   
  
Once he was clean we began to move closer to the bed. My leg caught the bed and we fell down onto the soft mattress together. Back still to him. He commences on undressing me. First goes my gray tank top flying across the room and knocks over a lamp. Then goes my red boxers flying away... onto the T.V antenna.   
  
Blindly reach behind me and tug at his white T-shirt. Aware of what I wanted. Cliff tugged off his shirt and threw it away like my boxers and top. He wiggles out of his sweat pants and then out of his black boxers. All which went flying to all ends of the room. We were now completely naked pressed against each other.   
  
Dear god you would think this was our first time or something... Fuck. When does the fucking start?!  
  
Cliff thrust his hips against my ass. His hard cock poking me in the ass.   
  
Why does he always do that? Oh yeah back too the "action". If you call it that because nothings happening!  
  
"Come on Cliff stop teasing..." I manage to grunt out. Taking a hint Cliff works his one hand between us and begins to probe between the cheeks of my ass. And finding that puckered whole he reached his other arm around me brought three fingers too my mouth I slicked them all with my saliva. His arm then unwound itself from me and found itself between our bodies.   
  
And the slick fingers plunged inside my body, going deep and spreading me wide.  
  
"Oh.... God Cliff!" I moaned. His fingers moved deep inside me and found that special spot!   
  
"Now!" I said to him. I could feel him nod against me and pull his fingers out and wrap his arms around me. He brought his erection to my opening and plunged in.  
  
When Cliff was too the hilt inside me I had too kind of nudge him too continue.   
  
Cliff getting what I wanted began to pump in and out of me mercilessly.  
  
Oh god and it felt good. I hate it when he goes gentle I love it nice and hard.  
  
Cliff found his release quickly (AN: I can't write anymore ... I just ugh... want to end it f ya know what I mean) he pulled out of me. And his hot liquid began to drip out of my ass.   
  
We lay there for about a moment panting. He gets up from off the bed and begins to find his scattered clothes. He comes over to me kisses me on the cheek and tells me he'll see me around winks and leaves me too clean up the mess.   
  
I take a quick shower dry my hair. Put back on my gray tank top and red boxers. Clean the bed sheets and change the pillowcases. And settle back into bed.   
  
Lay there for a while before drifting off to sleep.   
  
Around 2am I hear the front door opening and I know Karen's back from work. I sort of feel bad about this. She loves me and I am her husband and I go off and get screwed by her best friends husband. Not really fair.   
  
But all it really is between Cliff and me is only physical right? He's never even kissed me on the lips before. He hasn't even said that he loves me or even likes me.   
  
But he must at least like me enough to screw me EVERY Friday. Right? Absolutely! Anyways my WIFE slowly crawls into bed beside me and snuggles up close to me.   
  
I smile slightly as I open my eyes and see how beautiful she looks laying there beside me smiling innocently. And I just wish that I could love her and not him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mugs: That was gayer then ... any of my other fics Jesus Christ!  
  
Ron: Well it was technically GAY... but it ugh... sucked beyond belief...  
  
Mugs: I knew that... the ending was crappy too and the lemon scene gives thumbs down   
  
Ron: Well so much for that!  
  
Mugs: Yup! Well Review! Oh yeah this might be a continuing Fic I don't know... tell me if I should continue in your reviews.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
